everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginevra Eternity
ginerva "ginny" karoline eternity she/her is the daughter of kai and gerda from the snow queen and is the younger sister of kayla g. eternity and the twin sister of kai jr. eternity. she's a hardworking and studious girl with a love for baking and learning, but she isn't very sociable and mostly reclusive to strangers and people that aren't tyvainea l. thief her closest friends. ginny is neutral-aligned because she feels very indifferent towards her destiny in general and has no second-thoughts about what awaits her -- as long as she does get her destiny done, she'll be able to continue on with her life afterwards. she does understand why some people rebel against their destinies and will sympathize with rebels within reason. she is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only original creator created by lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality and traits *ginny is determined to do a lot of things and she's persistent on getting projects and whatever done, even if it is very minor! **she's also stubborn in a way that she doesn't want to leave things unfinished even if it's for the best that she doesn't finish something. *ginny isn't often seen smiling -- she rarely does smile or laugh and often keeps a more stern expression. **when she does smile or laugh, it's usually with people she's comfortable with like her close friends or family members. *she doesn't really engage in a lot of social interaction with strangers and tends interact more online/prefers to be with a smaller group of friends. **it's not that ginny is adamant about meeting new people (though most of the time she is) but she's just more comfortable with her close friends. **she often doesn't pay attention to strangers that try conversing with her and usually replies with simple answers like "uh-huh", "oh wow", or "wicked". *she's resourceful and pretty intelligent, though she portrays her intelligence subtly and doesn't try to show it off. **she can be a smartass when she wants to be snarky however. *she was diagnosed with adhd and has the predominantly inattentive type (but does exhibit some symptoms of the hyperactive type) ** she has a hard time keeping her attention focused on one thing when it comes to conversations and people and often gets distracted by insignificant details that are unrelated (like a bird flying by or some music playing nearby) ***she does concentrate highly when it comes to projects, school work, or activities (like reading a book or watching a video) and often ignores a lot of her surroundings when she's engaged in these activities **she also shakes her leg when she's under stress and is sitting down (like for an exam), often keeps her hands balled into fists whenever she's in uncomfortable situations, and does play with her pen and taps on the desk while doing work. ***she doesn't always do these things when she's in not-so-good situations however; when she's comfortable she does shake her leg. *she can come off as surly and blunt when her patience is tested or she's interacting with someone she isn't fond of/a stranger. **despite that, she is actually a very caring person to people she cares about -- particularly her siblings and close friends!! **she loves her friends and siblings dearly and is fiercely protective of them. **she wants her friends and siblings to succeed and be happy in life. appearance *ginny is slighty curvy and a bit petite with dark brown skin -- she has some freckles here and there on her face and body. *facial features as described are.... **she has youthful, heart-shaped face with a smile that is rarely seen by strangers and close friends alike. **she has a bulbous nose with a low bridge **her almond-shaped eyes are quite prominent and wide -- usually they're hazel in color, although her eyes seem like a kaleidoscope of different colors coming together when in the light. **some parts of her skin is slightly discolored and are a lighter shade. **she has dark freckles on her face and body. *her height is average -- she's 5 feet and 5 inches. *her hair is curly and a warm, blonde color and is cut into a short bob that goes slightly above her shoulders. **though often messy, ginny often wears a black headband to try and keep the hair neat. interests & hobbies *'baking and pastry arts' **she adores the art of baking and loves making pastries and treats for herself and her friends. **she also takes part in pastry decorating (like cake and cupcake decorating). *'literature' **she adores reading and will read whatever interests her! **she often reads most kinds of materials -- physical books, online books, and fanfiction. *'stim videos' **'she's very fond of videos depicting paint mixing and also enjoys viewing sand videos. **she also likes watching icing videos. *'antique playing cards collecting *'botany + horticulture-related activities' fairy tale – the snow queen (hans christian andersen) how the story goes gilead source wikipedia source how does ginerva come into it? *sometime after the story, kai and gerda end up together (i'm using the adaptation where they are neighbors/friends) -- soon after they get together and eventually get married. *a little after they get married, their first child and daughter was born -- they name her kayla. *a couple years after kayla is born, perhaps 2 years, gerda gives birth to a pair of twins -- they're named ginerva and kai jr. gallery iterations Ginny.png|the oldest iteration of ginny -- from around march 2014 Ginny E.png|second to most oldest iteration -- possibly from late may or early june of 2014? Ginerva 'Ginny' K. Eternity.png|iteration from february 2015 Ginnamon roll.png|iteration presumably from the winter of 2015 Ginnmon.PNG|redesigned ginny -- was the "official" art for ginny for a little bit (2017) Better ginny drawing.png|art from summer of 2017 Ginny1.png|new art as of january 20, 2018!! extra Comparing Heights.png|ginny's height compared to my other ocs -- she's the second and purple figure. IMG_1756.PNG IMG_1757.PNG IMG_20170929_221555_815.jpg|4-image aesthetic moodboard outfits (sans basic attire) IMG_1554.PNG|ginny's birthday bash outfit Category:The Snow Queen Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Lesbian Category:Danish